stage48fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
IWB48
' IWB48 '''is a Japanese Idol group based on Iwate,Japan,where they have their own theater in the Ajibana Q.The group was established in 2010 (originally with just one team),and is produced by Akimoto Yasushi,and is signed under the STAR48 label.There are three teams under IWB48: Team I,Team W,and Team 8.There is also a trainee team,Mini IWB. IWB48 also has five sub-units: LONG KISS (formed in 2011),STREAM (formed in 2011),Shimotani & the Rockies (formed in 2012),Team Success! (formed in 2013) and Team Dynamite! (formed in 2013).Hiroyuki Jun,Nate,Aida Ayako,Hanari Izumi & Okouchi Kira are soloists under IWB48 (But they are signed under THE QUEEN label). IWB48 stands for '''IW'ate B'''and '''48,according to IWB48's Theater Director,Yamoto Ken. History 2009-2010: Stage Debut & The Addition of Two Teams In November 2009,Akimoto held auditions for his "Iwate 48 Project",for another sister group for AKB48.He was originally going to chose about 30 girls,but came out with only 13 girls after the auditions ended in January 2010,in which they formed Team I for IWB48.Akimoto stated that he wanted his IWB48 project to be different from his AKB48 project. After Team I's 2nd stage,Bo Akira graduated to focus on school.After her graduation announcement,Akimoto announced that he would add two transfer students to Team I: Sky Rain (filipino) and Kay Miya (chinese). A few months after Team I was formed,Akimoto decided to add two more teams.He held auditions for two new "mystery" teams under IWB48.He chose 27 girls,and divided them into 2 groups.13 girls formed Team W,and 14 girls formed Team 8.A while after Team W and Team 8 were formed,Akimoto decided to have all the teams do a joint concert together,titled IWB48 at Tokyo Dome! ~Genki!Genki!Genki!~. May 30,IWB48 released their first single,Give Me Strength!.It is the only IWB48 single to feature all the members in the A-side.It reached #1 with 1,607,285 copies sold for it's first day. 2011: IWB48 Soloist Debut,IWBKYO!,First Sub-units & Team Swap Feburary 13,at the IWB48 at Yokohama Arena! ~Eien Sayonara!~,Aida Ayako announced that she would be graduating from Team 8 to make a soloist debut under IWB48.This was Aida's statement: I really loved to be a member of Team 8,and as a matter of fact,I still do at this point in time.But,my heart wants to go solo.And I always listen to my heart.I have been a member of Team 8 eversince it's formations in May 2010.But I would like to see my own name in lights.That has always been my dream,not to be an idol under a group.But it was really fun,and I enjoyed it.As of today,Feburary 13,2011,I am no longer "Aida Ayako,member of Team 8,IWB48".I am "Aida Ayako,Soloist under IWB48.".Farewell! Aida was the first member of IWB48 to make a soloist debut. Feburary 27,Akimoto announced that IWB48 would be having their own show,called IWBKYO!.Many commercial promoted it under it came on on TV TOKYO,March 10,2011.Each episode showcased a Team (and sometimes Aida with Team 8),and did many different activites in a school setting.The show currently runs. March 23,IWB48's first sub-units,LONG KISS and STREAM were formed.They release their own singles,and have their own mini concerts. April 3,IWB48 had their first official team swap.Genji Ran and Ichiko Maasa joined Team I (originally from Team W),Sakurako Nina joined Team 8 (originally from Team I),and Takana Mai and Ishimaru Aiki joined Team W (originally from Team 8). April 4,IWB48 released "Watashi ni Kisu Suru",the final IWB48 single to feature all the teams together.It sould 1,920,293 copies altogther. April 8,five days after the swap,Akimoto announced that the IWB48 teams would be releasing their own indiviual singles. November 5,Ichiban Airi (Team I member) and Natsuki Mana (Team W member) were transferred to AKB48's Team B. 2012: Indiviual Saizensen Vote,Mini IWB Debut & Captain Debut The IWB48 teams had their first indiviual Saizensen votes for their indiviual singles (Team I - Get Up!Iku!;Team W - Wind Blow!;Team 8 - Lucky Number).The top three winners of the votes were: Team I *1st Place: Akutagawa Suzume,Hiroyuki Jun & Genji Ran *2nd Place: Hideyoshi Chisa *3rd Place: Gensai Hana Team W *1st Place: Akafuka Fuujo *2nd Place: Hamaguchi Masumi *3rd Place: Tsuki Toru Team 8 *1st Place: Ishiguro Kumiko *2nd Place: Shimotani Kara *3rd Place: Sakurako Nina May 15,auditions for a new trainee group under IWB48 were held.Akimoto chose 7 girls,and named the trainee group "Mini IWB" .They are only featured on sub-unit B-sides and Team 8 B-sides. June 1,Akimoto stated at the''' IWB48 at Orix Theater ~Iwate Otona!~ concert that he chosen the Captains of each team,and the General Manager of IWB48: *Team I Captain: Hideyoahi Chisa *Team W Captain: Ooga Akemi *Team 8 Captain: Shimotani Kara *IWB48 General Manager: Gensai Hana (Team I) 2013: IWB48 Massive Recruit After the graduation of Hiroyuki Jun,Akimoto announced that he would have Massive Recruit auditions for each team,adding 5-7 girls to each team.The auditions ended July 1,2013. June 12,it was announced that IWBKYO! would showcase it's last episode on December 30,2013. July 1,2013,the Massive Recruit auditions ended.6 girls were added to each team,and 2 girls joined the Mini IWB as the founding members of the 4th generation. 2014 February 4, IWB48's new show aired, IWBDaily! (IWB毎日). It is shown on TV Tokyo and Iwate Channel on Thursdays at 5:30 pm. March 1, it was announced that all the teams would be coming together for an all-group single (soloists included.). However, there will be no Saizensen vote. The three girls who made number 1 in the Saizensen votes the most will be chosen as the centers. Musical Style The IWB48 teams produce rather energetic and up-beat songs that "can lift someone's spirits".The dances are more smoothe than they are energetic though,and the outfits are cute and childish,giving the teams a young spark.Most of their songs talk about hopeless or young love,while others talk about believing in your self and what you believe or having a succesful future.Music critic D'Andre Jonaeson describes IWB48's music as "talented,up-beat songs,that gives one great ideas while listening to it".Journalist Yato Yue said thar "Despite most of the members being adults,their songs give off a youthful spark.All the members are able to handle ther songs both in the studio and live,which is hard for some idols.". Reception All of the IWB48 Teams singles have reached between 600,000 to 1,000,000 copies sold.Oricon stated that as of 2013,their overall sales as a group is 23,000,000,and is one of the most succesful Stage48 groups that Akimoto ever worked.with.In 2012,IWB48 broke the record of reaching #1 on the Oricon Charts more than any other girl group,a record originally held by the Hello!Project group Happy Jikan.When they made an appearance in Phoenix,Arizona,Yato Yue told the members that they should be proud about being the most succesful Stage48 group (beating AKB48's record),and that IWB48 meant Intelligent,Wise and Beautiful 48. Performances Outside Japan IWB48 made their fist appearance outside of Japan,in 2011,at the the New York City Broadway and the Palace Theater. In October 2011,Team I performed at the Seoul Olmypic Stadium in Seoul,Korea.In January 2012,IWB48 performed at the Hong Kong Colieum,in Hong Kong,China,to celebrate their 2-year anniversery. In May 2013,IWB48 performed at the Hollywood Bowl in Los Angeles. In August 2013,AKB48,HKT48and IWB48 will perform at the Radio City Music Hall in New York. Team Members Bolded Members = CAPTAINS *Team I' *'Team W''' *'Team 8' *'Mini IWB' **'IWB48 General Manager: '''Gensai Hana Team I *'Hideyoshi Chisa (秀吉千紗;Yoshi-chan) *'''Gensai Hana (彦斎ハナ;Saichin) (IWB48 General Manager) *Hayata Nami (早田ナミ;Namin) *Akutagawa Suzume (芥川すずめ;Suzuu) *Hojo Kazumi (北条和美;Kazuu) *Akaike Amy (赤池エイミー;Amy) *Suzuki Michiko (鈴木美智子;Michin) *Genji Ran (源氏蘭;Raa-chan) *Juki Kai (住甲斐;Juu-chan) *Hishida Mika (菱田ミカ;Mikachi) *Aida Fumiko (相田文子;Fumi) *Hirano Izumi (平野泉;Izuzu) *Kogo Midori (古郷みどり;Kogon) *Hotaru Kohaku (ほたる紅; Ruru) *Ichiko Maasa (伊知子真麻;IchiIchi) *Gakusha Kayo (学舎佳代;Ga-kun) *Inao Kumiko (稲尾久美子;Inaachan) Team W *'Ooga Akemi '(大賀明美;Oogimin) *Hamaguchi Masumi (浜口真澄;Hamasu) *Ishimaru Aiki (石丸合気;IshiAi) *Kanada Megumi (金田めぐみ;Megugu) *Koguchi Kate (小口ケイト;Gucchin) *Goto Mirei (後藤美玲; Gomi) *Akafuka Fuujo (別名風花巫女; Aka-Fuu) *Maeno Mieko (前野美恵子; Miechan) *Akagi Ayumi (赤城あゆみ;'' Minimin'') *Ochida Shiori (越智ダ詩織; Occhin) *Morioka Tsukiko (盛岡月子; Tsukichan) *Marubeni Lenny (丸紅レニー;Ben-kun) *Ichijo Maaya (一条真綾; JoJo) *Takana Mai (高菜舞; Tamin) *Isayama Minori (諫山みのり;IsaMino) Team 8 *'Shimotani Kara '(下谷カラ;Kara) *Soga Chiyo(曽我千代;Soson) *Ueyama Erika(上山エリカ;Yamasama) *Sakurako Nina (桜子ニーナ;Rakonin) *Ishiguro Kumiko (石黒久美子;Kumin) *Maro Chika (マロちか;Chikacchi) *Mitai Akemi (ミタイ明美;Akecchan) *Tomoka (友香;Mokachin) *Baito Iris (アイリスに白;Tocchan) *Tsuki Toru (月の徹;Tsuuchan) *Keito Nana (ケイトナナ;Nanyan) *Kaito Miami (怪盗マイアミ;Florida-san) *Matsuoka Sora (松岡そら;Blue) *Manami Shizuko (真奈美静子; Shizucchi) *Nozomi Karin (のぞみカリン; Zomi) *Ikuto Shiromi (イクト城見; Shirocchan) Mini IWB 1st Generation (2012.06.08) *Sasaki Emiko (佐々木恵美子; Sasachan) *Bunko (文庫; Bunchan) *Akaike Haruki (赤池春樹; Rookie) *Gensai Hisako (ジェンサイ久子; HisaHisa) *Umeki Kotone (梅木琴音; Nee-san) *Yamaha Reiko (ヤマハ玲子; KoKo) 2nd Generation (2012.09.10) *Takemura Madoka (竹村まどか; Dokachin) *Takako Yukiko (貴子由紀子; Takapyon) *Okimoto Shigeko (沖本茂子; Mottomin) 3rd Generation (2012.12.29) *Nagatsuka Ryo (長塚亮; Nagapon) 4th Generation (2013.07.01) *Narada Bunko (ナラダ文庫;Radada) *Makoto Nori (誠海苔;Norichan) Former Members Team I *Bo Akira (ボー明) Graduated May 2010 *Nate (ネイト) Graduated Feburary 2011,to be a soloist under IWB48 *Sky Rain (空雨) Left October 2011 *Kay Miya (ケイ宮) Left October 2011 *Ichiban Airi (一番アイリ) Transferred to Team B (AKB48),November 2011 *Ikuta Aya (生田彩) Left April 2012 *Hiroyuki Jun (淳之) Graduated March 2013,to be a soloist under IWB48 Team W *Aida Ayako (相田綾子) Graduated March 2011,to be a soloist under IWB48 *Kosaka Hikari (小坂ひかり) Suspended August 2011 *Maeda Eri (前田えり) Graduated December 2011 *Genji Ran (源氏蘭) *Ichiko Maasa (伊知子真麻) Transferred to Team I,April 2011 *Natsuki Mana (夏樹マナ) Transferred to Team B (AKB48),November 2011 Team 8 *Ishimaru Aiki (石丸合気) Transferred to Team W,April 2011 *Takana Mai (高菜舞) Transferred to Team W,April 2011 *Yonezawa Susumu (米沢晋) Graduated June 2011 *Hanari Izumi (ハナ里いずみ) Graduated May 2012,to become a soloist under IWB48 *Okouchi Kira (大河内キラ) Graduated January 2013,to become a soloist under IWB48 Mini IWB *Takeuchi Nami (竹内奈美) Withdrew April 2012 Sister Groups *AKB48 *SKE48 *NMB48 *HKT48 *JKT48 *TPE48 *SNH48 Former Sister Groups *SDN48 (disbanded in 2012) Soloist *Aida Ayako *Nate *Hanari Izumi *Okouchi Kira *Hiroyuki Jun Units *LONG KISS *STREAM *Shimotani & The Rockies *Team Success! *Team Dynamite! One-shot Units *Flower Girl *BridexBride *Hatsukoi no Power *Team WOW! Single Units *Saizensen *Naka-hime (Team I) *Mada-hime (Team W) *Training-hime (Team 8) Former Units *Vanilla Wonderland! Terms *Captain *Kami5 *Center *Team Discography Studio Albums *2011.08.19 Runner Up! *2012.12.13 IW8! *2013.09.15 Aki no IWB48! Best Albums *2011.12.30 IWB48 Best 2010~2011 "Tenshi no Ongaku (IWB48 Best 2010~2011 "Angel's Music") *2013.12.12 IWB48 Best 2012~2013 "Kyoso!" (IWB48 Best 2012~2013 "Rivalry!") Singles IWB48 *2010.05.30 Give me Strength! *2010.07.07 Bara no Girl (Girl's Rose) *2010.10.18 Nigeru (Escape) *2011.02.12 Tachiamasu (Stand Up) *2011.04.04 Watashi ni Kisu Suru (Kiss Me) *2014.04.04 Kokoro no sakido (Heart's Reboot; ft. IWB48 Soloists) Team I *2011.08.18 Party!Party!Party! *2011.11.29 Egao no MACHI (Town's Smiles) *2012.05.17 Get Up!Iku! (Get Up!Go!) *2012.08.12 RUN *2012.10.22 Yokatta~Shippai (Success~Failure) *2012.12.09 Genki-chan-san! (Energetic-chan-san!) *2013.02.27 Wasurenaide kudasai! (Please don't Foreget!) *2013.07.07 Special Bender! *2014.02.14 DON'T SAY Sayonara Team W *2011.07.23 Confidence Z! *2011.10.19 Team W no Panya! (Team W's Bakery) *2012.06.02 Wind Blow! *2012.09.09 Nippon no Catastrophe (Japan's Catastrophe) *2012.11.23 Guitar no Resolution (Guitar's Resolution) *2013.01.19 Watashi no Seifuku! (My uniform!) *2013.06.29 Change it Up! *2013.12.15 HEARTATTACK *2014.05.23 Sutekina Haru no Yoru Team 8 *2011.09.03 Iwate Skyscraper! *2011.12.25 Team 8 no Christmas Special! *2012.05.10 Lucky Number! *2012.07.19 APOLOGY (IWB48's Team 8 ft. Hiroyuki Jun) *2012.10.04 Fighting Heartbreaker! *2013.03.04 Microphone no Sync! *2013.08.19 Represent! *2014.01.31 W-CORE Digital Singles *2013.06.18 Cream Pies! (Mini IWB) PV Collections *2013.10.01 IWB no Best PV 2010~2013 "Hope!" Stage DVDs *2010.08.03 IWB48 First Stage "Ringing Bell" *2010.10.13 IWB48 Second Stage "Onna no Mini Skirt" *2011.10.04 IWB48 Fourth Stage "Dakishimete Yo!" *2011.07.11 IWB48 Third Stage "Finale" Concert DVDs *2010.02.18 IWB48 Debut Concert Team I ~Watashitachi no Number One!~ *2010.05.12 IWB48 at Tokyo Dome ~Genki!Genki!Genki!~ *2010.09.14 IWB48 Aki no Concert ~Nigeru!~ *2011.02.12~13 IWB48 at Yokohama Arena ~Eien Sayonara~ *2011.07.18 Team I Natsu no Concert ~Watashi wa Shinjiru!~ *2011.07.19 Team W Natsu no Concert ~Team W Confident Zee!~ *2011.07.21 Team 8 Natsu no Concert ~Shinmetorikku Kochou~ *2012.02.19 IWB48 Request Hour Set List Best Ongaku *2012.08.01 Team I Natsu no Concert ~Yuujou Heart~ *2012.08.03 Team W Natsu no Concert ~Junjou Heart~ *2012.08.05 Team 8 Natsu no Concert ~Hijoushikina Heart~ *2012.12.23 Team I at Zepp Tokyo! ~Member Kokuhaku~ *2012.12.24 Team W at Zepp Tokyo! ~Shinzou Kokuhaku~ *2012.12.26 Team 8 at Zepp Tokyo! ~Junjou Kokuhaku~ *2013.04.05 IWB48 at Nippon Budokan ~Bara Bara xD~ *2013.05.27 Mini IWB Debut Concert 2013 ~Training Soul!~ *2013.07.18 IWB48 at Fukuoka Yahoo Auction Dome ~KOISURU DEVIL~ *2013.12.23 IWB48 @ Kitakami Stadium ~ALL TOGETHER IWATE!~ *2014.05.01 IWB48 "FuyuFuyu" Concert 2014 ~IW8MINI~ Compilation / Other *2012.12.31 IWB to AKB Top Singles of 2011~2012 Stages Team I *1st Stage「私愛を与える」(IWB48 Team I 1st Stage "Give Me Love") 2010.04.13-07.13 *2nd Stage「自認 (罪など)」(IWB48's Team I 2nd Stage "Confessions") 2010.08.12-10.12 *3rd Stage「愛の生活パフォーマンス!」(IWB48's Team I 3rd Stage "Love Life Performance") 2011.1.12-2011.4.15 *4th Stage「私は日を愛する」 (IWB48's Team I 4th Stage "I LOVE YOU DAY") 2012.06.15-2012.11.05 *5th Stage 「私と一緒に」(IWB48's Team I 5th Stage "Stay With Me") 2013.07.02-08.11 Team W *1st Stage 「ミラー、ミラー」(IWB48's Team W 1st Stage "Mirror,Mirror") 2010.11.15-11.30 *2nd Stage 「虹」(IWB48's Team W 2nd Stage "Rainbow") 2011.05.06-07.01 *3rd Stage 「味気ない生活」(IWB48's Team W 3rd Stage "Dull Life") 2012.03.12-04.02 *4th Stage 「私の青空」(IWB48's Team W 5th Stage "My Blue Sky") 2013.06.04-2013.07.01 Team 8 *1st Stage 「8生活」(IWB48's Team 8 1st Stage "Eight Lives") 2010.12.01-2011.01.03 *2nd Stage 「黄桃」(IWB48's Team 8 2nd Stage "Yellow Peach") 2011.03.14-2013.04.28 *3rd Stage 「クッキーのサラダ」(IWB48's Team 8 3rd Stage "Cookies Salad") 2012.07.03-2012.09.14 *4th Stage 「ゴッドブレス」(IWB48's Team 8 4th Stage "God Bless") 2013.08.21-2013.10.05 Mini IWB *1st Stage 「人生のトレーニング」(IWB48's Mini IWB 1st Stage "Life's Training") 2012.12.03-2013.01.12 *2nd Stage 「離れて飛ぶ！」(IWB48's Mini IWB 2nd Stage "Fly Away!") 2013.11.14-2014.02.13 IWB48 Events Saizensen Events #2010.04.17 IWB48 1st Saizensen Vote "Debut Single Saizensen Girls" #2011.04.17 IWB48 Saizensen Vote "Koisuru Trouble" #2012.04.17 IWB48 Saizensen Vote "Ningyo-san" #2013.04.17 IWB48 Saizensen Vote "Slumber Drive-san!" #2014.04.17 TBA Request Hour #2012.02.19 IWB48 Request Hour Set List Best Ongaku Unit Matsuri #2012.01.20 Unit Matsuri 2012 (with AKB48) #2013.01.28 Unit Matsuri 2013 Foreign Concerts #2011.03.15-17 IWB48 no New York Debut! #2011.10.18 IWB48 Seoul Concert 2011 ~IWB48 wa Seoul de Aru!~ #2012.01.08 IWB48 at Hong Kong Colieum ~2 Nián qí Tèbié~ #2013.05.17 IWB48 no Hollywood Bowl Performance ~Is Hollywood Ready?~ #2013.08.30 AKB HKT IWB Joint Concert at Radio City Music Hall Trivia *IWB48's main sister group is HKT48 *They have their own twitter. *Roman was their official theater director from their debut until January 4,2013.From January 5,2013 to present, Yamoto Ken is their official theater director. *IWB48 is one of the Top 3 best selling groups in Japan,with Happy Jikan and AKB48. *They have more foreign performances in America than they do anywhere else. *Aki-P stated that he wanted to give IWB48 even more attention,but as indiviual members. *All of their singles have ranked in the Top 10 on the Oricon Charts. Category:Group Formations in 2010 Category:STAR48 Category:IWB48 Category:Team I Category:Team W Category:Team 8 Category:THE QUEEN